Promise
by Ninjabelle
Summary: He could never be tamed. Not so soon. Probably not ever, not after three times of doing everything Squalo had secretly been dreaming of forever. But still, Squalo could've sworn, that right before his boss turned around to leave after ordering him to clean the mess they'd left, he'd seen a glint of something almost mimicking a silent promise in the other's crimson eyes. PWP. XS.


A/N

Hoooly shit you guys, I actually wrote porn. In one sitting. Out of no where.

This is my new otp. Think about it. It's totally similar to a certain pairing I've been shipping for years, so that's my excuse.

No warnings. Just hot gay sex. The usual.

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED THEM I WOULD HAVE AMAZING THREESOMES ALL NIGHT LONG OKAY but that's not the case so I'll just be over here crying. *unhappyface*

ENJOY

* * *

All things considered, Squalo was incredibly silent during sex. The first time at least.

It happened out of nowhere. Just happened. Right after a battle, a simple, random battle like of which dozens had already passed. Suddenly they'd been all over each other. Nothing in particular set it off. It just happened. Xanxus was not one for fancy words of seduction, and Squalo needed none of those superficial things to get him off. Instead it was the raw smell of sweat and gun powder. The blood and the heat and the way Xanxus pushed him up against the wall with such brute force it knocked the breath right out of his lungs

It got Squalo hard like nothing else.

"Fuck me."

And he did.

Right up against that very wall, almost fully clothed and rushed and hard and amazing. And all Squalo could do was stare. Right into those endless depths of crimson, and Xanxus stared right back, with such intensity even, that Squalo would've probably left the room if his boss hadn't been buried deep inside him that very moment, trusting up fiercely, and hitting every right spot with unfailing accuracy until Squalo let out a broken gasp and came, shuddered and slid down to the floor the second his boss filled him up all hot, slipped out and let him go, only to turn briskly on his heels to exit the room.

Squalo exhaled.

"…fucking amazing."

* * *

He was considerably louder the second time.

In Xanxus' bedroom, a warm afternoon a few weeks after their first heated encounter with that wall.

Squalo had been on edge all day, loudly complaining about strategy related stuff Xanxus really didn't give a fuck about, but it was okay. Squalo looked good frustrated. Running his slender hands through his tousled silver locks, pacing around the hallways, stomping his boots up the stairs, barging into the boss' room for really no reason at all. And the boss had been napping, and Squalo was about to find out that he always did so naked, and that he did not appreciate his rest being disturbed in favor of worthless shouted complaints.

Yanked by his hair and pushed down onto the mattress Squalo let out a grunt, but any further objections were soon silence by a hungry mouth pushing roughly against his own, and he surrendered, like he always would, because who in the world could ever deny such beautiful, destructive and raw passion? Squalo wanted it all. Had wanted it, for so long and all he could think about, all he wanted was Xanxus. Right there, right that moment and always. It was nothing complicated, it was simply desire. He didn't believe in love nor such sweet and delicate affections, but if this was what his boss was willing to give he'd damn right take it all, savor it and never forget.

Squalo spread his legs, just like a whore. But he was nothing so pretty. Just daring grins and low moans and sharp nails and teeth biting into his skin.

It got Xanxus hard like nothing else.

And he fucked him _hard_, until he _screamed._ And it got him off, just watching those brows knit together, blue eyes tightly shut. Nails digging into the sheets, sweat dripping down their backs. Squalo was so hot. So damn hot.

* * *

The third time's always a charm.

Late at night, the moon high in the sky, the world asleep. Xanxus was sitting in his office, really doing nothing at all. Squalo was combing his hair, purposely ignoring the dull throbbing his of his cock every time he so much as remembered Xanxus' hand on his locks. Pulling roughly, violent and never tender. Like he'd want it any other way.

And after a while his feet near automatically carried him to Xanxus, like they always would. He didn't knock. Just opened the doors, and closed them with a bang, just to conceal the rapid hammering of his heart in his throat.

Was he nervous?

Scared?

Or just perversely addicted to this maddening sense of excitement?

It didn't matter. Xanxus' eyes were calling him over. Inviting him, almost.

Squalo came, stood between his boss lazily sitting in his chair, and the big, old, and totally unused desk there. Xanxus loathed formalities. Squalo didn't care.

He bend down, taking the initiative for the very first time, tongue tracing lazy patterns over Xanxus' lower lip, waiting to be invited, knowing that would never happen and trying to control the grin tugging at the corner of his lips as his boss firmly took a hold of his ass and brought him to his knees with one swift movement.

Squalo was very well aware of what he was supposed to do, and went on with it, without complaint, mimicking the images his perverted mind has so wonderfully came up with every single time his eyes had had a moment to rest upon Xanxus. No matter if it was a crowded room, or in the midst of battle, images of their past few heated encounters flashed through his mind like fiery stabs of a burning sword. Attacking him time and time again until he could barely stand and all maddening emotion pooled into his stomach, bleeding there and ready to cause even more turmoil and turning his mind into a jumbled mess all over again.

Xanxus moaned.

He moaned and tugged Squalo's silver locks so hard it hurt. And it felt so fucking good. So Squalo sucked harder, wrapped his tongue around the other's cock tighter, and bobbed his mouth back and forth faster until saliva dripped down onto the carpet below.

"Enough." Xanxus growled, pulling the other up and pushing him right back down on the desk behind him, getting rid of both their clothes in an instant, impatient nature so wonderfully shining through.

And he was beautiful, Squalo couldn't help but think. Bathed in the cool moonlight spilling through the high windows. Scars faintly visible, eyes still a raging crimson, muscles taut and so, so ready to go.

Squalo grabbed his arm and pulled. Yanked him down on top of him, somehow wanting him closer, until he slipped inside and stilled. Their eyes met and he was once again speechless. Needing no words but just the hidden knowledge that Xanxus wanted him, wanted him more than anyone, ever. Selfishly seeking reassurance, some twisted sense of comfort. But then Xanxus moved and Squalo was lost and moaning and trashing beneath him, all disgusting shame and decency abandoned.

Perhaps they hadn't had any in the first place.

And Squalo screamed his name. Over and over and over. Loud and louder until his throat felt raw and his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. His back arched off the desk completely, and right before he came he could swear he heard Xanxus say something… something… but it was lost in the heat of the moment, and Squalo didn't care for his words. Just that feeling, being filled. Being as one, no matter how much they clashed and weren't supposed to fit at all. And as they finished, near simultaneously and as Xanxus buried his hot face in the nape of his neck and bit him, too hard, too rough, too good, Squalo shuddered, all over, and hoarsely managed a "Don't move." as he felt Xanxus was ready to leave once again.

And Xanxus, being Xanxus, abruptly got up, pulled his pants back on and headed for his chambers. Of course.

He could never be tamed. Not so soon. Probably not ever, not after three times of doing everything Squalo had secretly been dreaming of forever. But still, Squalo could've sworn, that right before his boss turned around to leave after ordering him to clean the mess they'd left, he'd seen a glint of something almost mimicking a silent promise in the other's crimson eyes. And he chuckled quietly, lazily getting up and savoring the stab of pain in his back and lower.

A promise is a promise after all. No matter what form it takes.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N

Ohhh man I feel so insanely awkward writing porn again... feels like I haven't been here forever.

Was it good? Was it horrible? I don't even know anymore. Feel free to drop me a review though, because it's been a while since I've been criticized good and well.

Ninjabelle loves you. Never forget that.

Seeyou next update!

xx


End file.
